Hopeful Love
by ThisIsNotAScript
Summary: A little boy who has seen to much hurt for his age comes into the family, and meets someone who knows how it feels through her two friends who used to be in the foster care system. (Mentions abuse)


**I only own Taylor, Ake, Tyler, Autumn, Officer Harlin, Mina, and Marco, and in no way have any ownership of the Ben 10 universe**

Ake stumbled out of bed, his wings flapping to keep himself upright as he rubbed his eyes. The window was open, letting waves of heat roll in to combat the chill created by his necrofriggian breath and presence.

Tyler poked his head in. "Hey, Ake, breakfast is ready-woah! It's so cold!"

Ake nodded and yawned. "Even being only half necrofriggian has a large effect on my temperature. I'll be down in a minute."

Tyler sped downstairs, picking up Taylor on the way down. She laughed and gave him a kiss. "You're crazy in the mornings."

Autumn picked up a plate and sat down at the table. "Actually, he's crazy all the time."

Tyler stuck his tongue out at his little sister. "That means you're loco too, chica." He set his finance down gently, zooming around the kitchen and racing with Autumn to see who could set the table faster.

Just before the last piece of silverware was set down, the doorbell rang.

Mina went to get the door, and found a police officer there. The police officer was a close family friend, Harlin, and she was quickly invited inside.

While Mina handed Harlin some pancakes, Harlin explained the reason behind her visit. "Have any of you heard about the fire that ruined that apartment building?"

Taylor nodded. "I saw it on the news and I talked about it later with Tyler."

"Well, livin' in that building with his foster family was a little boy named Marco, who had disappeared previously to the fire, and the family hadn't reported it. We only found out after findin' the boy in the woods."

"Did he say why he left?" Autumn asked, thinking of the foster homes her friends had lived in.

"He claimed that the family was incredibly abusive, and we found bruises and cuts on him suggesting that he was telling the truth. Now, I know Josh and Ake came from foster homes that weren't treating 'em right, and so when the boys at the station started talkin' about where to bring him I thought o' you folks right away."

Mina glanced around at her family, thinking. She studied everyone's faces, noting how everyone looked worried about the boy and were nodding at Mina like "say yes! Say yes!"

"Is Marco okay now?" Ake asked shyly, ducking his head. "I mean, he isn't hurt terribly bad, right? Nothing bleeding?"

Harlin smiled sadly, remembering how she had watched Ake be brought into the station when he was eight, bleeding, bruised, and scarred, before being placed here, where he flourished. "He's alright. His bruises are fading by the hour."

Mina hummed, having come to a decision. "I'll have a room ready for him by noon."

* * *

Marco shook in the backseat of the police car, holding his ragged backpack close.

Harlin looked in the mirror at him and smiled. "Don't you worry kid, these are some good folks. I once saw a boy come to us who was too scared to even talk, and after finding a home at the Pennington's, he's found friends and loves being around his family. He'll even be going to college next year!"

Marco just pulled his knees up to his chin.

They pulled up to the cottage-like house, and Marco's eyes widened. It was covered in ivy and little white flowers grew from the vines, even though it was a cottage, it was large enough to be a mansion, and the yard was spacious, and surrounded by woods. He saw why everyone simply called it a cottage, no one could believe this fairytale like mansion unless they saw it with their own eyes.

Harlin opened the door for the boy, and led him to the door.

When the door opened, a young woman was standing there, her right arm missing. She grinned. "Harlin! Come on in! And you must be Marco. I'm Autumn Pennington. The others are around here somewhere."

Marco cleared his throat. "Um, h-how many people l-live here?"

Autumn thought for a minute. "Uh...over ten? Sorry, I grew up with them, but never really thought to count. Don't worry though! They're all really nice!"

Harlin left after talking with Autumn for a little bit, and Autumn showed Marco where his room was. The room was much nicer than anything he'd had since he'd lived in Mexico with his birth parents, and he flopped onto the soft bed almost immediately.

Autumn smiled, leaving the little boy alone after promising to come back up with some lunch.

Marco explored, finding clothes that fit just right and looked brand new, some notebooks and coloring books, story books, more blankets, and even a stuffed cat.

He was cuddling with the cat and coloring when Autumn came back in with a plate with two sandwiches. "Can I sit down and eat with you?"

Marco nodded and hid his face shyly.

Autumn sat down on the floor by the bed and handed Marco a sandwich.

Marco munched on his sandwich quietly while Autumn talked.

"Autumn?"

"Yes, Marco?"

"How long do I have to stay here?" He had finished his sandwich, and curled up by the pillows on his bed with the little stuffed cat. Tears were in the little guy's eyes.

Autumn said, "Well, how about this? If you agree, we'll see about you staying here for a month. And if by the end of the month you want to leave to another home, then we'll ask Harlin to find another home for you. Okay?"

Marco nodded. "Okay. A-Autumn?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really tired." His eyes drooped as he yawned.

Autumn stood and helped him get tucked in, telling him she was just down the hall if he needed her. As he closed his eyes, she said a quiet pray for him in Spanish.

" _Dear Lord, please help Marco to find peace, in this home or another, you know where he belongs. Amen."_

 **If you have advice or liked this, then please leave a review, but NO FLAMES**

 **ThisIsNotAScript**


End file.
